1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate generally to a broadcast receiving device and a method for receiving a broadcast thereof, and more particularly, to a broadcast receiving device and a method for receiving a broadcast thereof, which can process a broadcast signal that is received from an external source and provide the processed broadcast signal to a user.
2. Description of the Related Art
A digital broadcast receiving device in the related art is provided with all constituent elements that are required to receive a broadcast, such as a channel receiving section, a signal processing section, a control section, and the like, which are included in one unit. That is, the constituent elements, such as the channel receiving section, the signal processing section, the control section, and the like, are mounted on one or plural printed circuit boards (PCBs), and the one or plural PCBs are included in one unit.
However, if all the constituent elements that are required to receive the broadcast are included in one unit in the digital broadcast receiving device in the related art, two problems occur as follows.
First, according to the recent tendency of a digital broadcast receiving device, the thickness thereof has become thinner. However, no matter how slim a display device becomes, inclusion of all the constituent elements of the broadcast receiving device in one unit will limit the slimness of the digital broadcast receiving device.
Second, in the case of installing a thin and light-weight digital broadcast receiving device as a wall mount type device, an RF cable that is required to receive the broadcast should be installed, and this may cause restrictions in installing the device.